1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an image processing device, in particular, to an image processing device that may generate depth information of images and may generate large-sized two-dimensional (2D) images and stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) images suitable for the observation of human eyes according to the depth information.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional cameras implement automatic focusing and obtain depth information by employing a single lens and a single image sensor, and by employing a voice coil motor (VCM) to trigger the lens to move forward and backward, so as to be prepared for the generation of 2D images and 3D images. However, the VCM moves slowly, wastes power and generates noise. These flaws make the completion of the function of generating depth information requiring more time and power. And the image input using multiple cameras or image matrices cannot conquer the problems of acquiring large-sized 2D images simultaneously, how to process a plurality of complex image inputs, and how to generate stereoscopic 3D images suitable for the observation of human eyes in real time.
The users of cameras expect to shoot large-sized 2D images, such as images of 10 mega pixels. The images taken by multiple cameras or image matrices may make the obtaining of depth information become easy, but the image output size of multiple cameras or image matrices is usually small, such as only 1 mega pixels for each image, and the multiple small-sized images need to have the same focusing plane. How to generate clear and large-sized 2D images is a big challenge.
When a plurality of input images have different imaging planes combining with a function of optical zoom, the problem of how to generate stereoscopic 3D images suitable for the observation of human eyes in real time may bring about more complex challenges. Especially, when the objects in which the user is interested are moving around, it makes the usage of an image input camera using multiple cameras or image matrices become more difficult.